


Thousand Years

by Leloi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Feels, M/M, Piano Guys, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock does a little research to find appropriate music for John's big event... Little does he know how some song lyrics can unexpectedly hurt us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many feels... So many...
> 
> Music:  
> Thousand Years -- Christina Perri  
> Thousand Years -- Piano Guys  
> Bring Him Home from Les Mis
> 
> Mentions Of:  
> Over the Rainbow/Simple Gifts -- Piano Guys  
> Bring Him Home -- Piano Guys
> 
> Mary is a saint.

I sat down at my laptop and opened Youtube to search for overly romantic wedding music. So many singers making a lot of something out of nothing. For an hour it was all mostly a blur as I took down song titles in a list I planned to give John and Mary. 

Most of them I only listened to the opening bars and the first verse before moving on to the next one. And then I reached one that threw me. I remember thinking, “The piano is nice” when I registered the words. “How to be brave. How can I love when I’m afraid to fall? Watching you stand alone all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.” By the chorus so many thoughts filled my head. I recalled the way John looked standing on the road, looking up at me before I jumped. I could barely see his face, but I could hear the pain in his voice. I hurt him so much. “I have died every day”? Who writes that? How can they possibly know?

“I will be brave…” The words catch my attention and I can still feel the pain from the healing wounds to my back from capture in Serbia. I remember how when the pain was at the very worst I could escape and remember his smile… How he thought I was brave. And for that I grit my teeth and went beyond the pain. I let them beat me because it brought me one step closer to home… “One step closer.” To him. Shite, how can one stupid song echo my thoughts like that?

“I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don’t be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I love you for a thousand more.” How can this bloody song be so trite and yet so emotionally devastating at the same time? What was wrong with me? How could I be crying like a child? Who was this siren who taunted me with her overemotional words? Is this the sort of thing people find romantic? 

At that moment my front door opened and John appeared with Mary. Hastily I wiped away the moisture that gathered in my eyes. I was not prepared for the face John made as he heard the song that was somehow destroying me. “Twilight? You’re listening to music from Twilight?”

I glanced at the screen. I haven’t actually been watching the music video, just listening to the music. I can see now that some of the video are scenes from a movie I have never heard of. “I… Have you listened to this?”

A smile flickered over John’s lips. “Who hasn’t?”

“I haven’t.” I answered as I stared at the paused screen. 

“It’s a very pretty song.” Mary stated as she leaned over my shoulder to look at the laptop. “Try the Piano Guys’ version of the song.” 

I obeyed her instruction and was met with a Youtube commercial which resolved into a red headed man at a Yamaha piano playing the opening notes outdoors. By the time the cello joined him I wondered how the cello’s end pin wasn’t sinking into the ground. But then the song once again overwhelmed me and I watched in awe. By the bridge my eyes once again burned with unshed tears and I felt a lump in my throat. 

With the last fading notes Mary smiled at me and patted my shoulder. “I think this version is beautiful.”

“It is very pretty.” John commented. “So is that what you’ve been doing? Making a playlist?” An amused look crossed his face. “Looking up romantic music to play at our wedding?”

“I made a list.” I said and showed him the list I made of acceptable romantic music.

Mary pointed to a linked video on the side bar of the page we were on. “I love their music. This one is also very pretty.”

Blindly I clicked, not realizing it was from a musical. “Bring him home…” I read aloud as the cello began the melody.

John went pale and reached over my shoulder to pause the video. “No! Not that one.” Turning red he looked away. “Sorry… I just can’t listen to that anymore.” 

Mary gave John a surprised look and then looked at me as if what he said suddenly made sense. “Sorry. Here… Try that one.” Her finger pointed to “Over the Rainbow/Simple Gifts.”

Later when they had gone I played the video John didn’t want to hear. It was sad and slow and didn’t make any sense as to why John would not want to hear it. I tried the song title… And found a bunch of concert videos with a tenor singing. There was much about the song that I didn’t understand. At some point I have read Les Miserables in the original French… And I was unsure where in the story this song should take place. But then, just as I was about to give up and stop the video I heard it: “Let him be, let him live… If I die let me die, let him live. Bring him home.”

I am such an ass. It seems I am not the only one who finds difficult lyrics in songs.

\--Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Twilight Fans... John is not a Twilight Fan in my universe.
> 
> Further Edit: Don't I usually write Explicit stuff? Yes. Yes, I do. But I want to hold off on that until after I see "His Last Vow." I did something similar two years ago after I saw "Scandal in Belgravia." It's how I deal with my feelings... And "Sign of Three" broke me. We'll see how "Last Vow" leaves things.


End file.
